Me - TMNT
by NeonXra
Summary: TMNT 2012 version. While going on a nightly patrol, the guys find a girl who seems to only know her name and age. While staying with the guys, she finds out more and more about herself. Also, she finds out that being insecure doesn't mean none will love you.


Chapter One.

**TMNT 2012 version. While going on a nightly patrol, the guys find a girl who seems to only know her name and age. While staying with the guys, she finds out more and more about herself. Also, she finds out that being insecure doesn't mean none will love you.**

**For the record, the girl in question is me xD Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold night as Leo peeked over the roofs to see any Kraang activity. It's been a while since they managed to turn Aprils dad to normal. Here they were, another night where nothing would happen.

So it seemed.

Leo widend his eyes when he heard a girl scream. As the four looked over the edge of the roof they saw three purple dragons trying to harass a girl. She had middle length brown hair and seemed around sixteen.

Before Leo could act he saw Raph charge down at them. Not quite affective, but they ran off. Once they came closer, Leo saw the girl. She was certainly not ugly. He heard Mikey whistle behind him. "Not bad looking", he said.

Donnie noticed the wound on her head. "We have to take her back to the lair. She needs to be examined", he concluded. Leo shook his head. "It's to dangerous. I mean, what if she'll be fine and then tell others about us?", he stated.

Raph kneeled down by the girl and looked at her. "I don't think she's American", he said. Leo frowned. "How not?", he asked. Raph straightend his back. "I dunno, her clothing maybe?", Raph shrugged, "Anyways I think we _should_ take her with us. We can't simply drop her off at a hospital and it's to late for any human to be out. Well, other than purple dragons who might rape her. And I know you don't want to live with that".

Leo gave it a thought. He was right, this time, Raph was right.

"Fine. But we have to make sure she won't tell a soul about us.

April looked up as she heard the guys enter the lair. And there was a girl with them. April got up as the guys placed her on the couch. "Who is she?", April asked as Donnie went to get the first aid kit. "We were kinda hoping she'd tell us when she wakes up", Leo said. April nodded and looked at her arms.

No sign of any struggle. The only thing they could find was the wound on her head. A few hours after they treated the wound and bandaged it, the girl finally woke up.

April smiled at her as she opened her blue eyes.

"Hey, you finally woke up", she said. The girl slowly sat up as she blinked. "W... ", she heard they spoke english. "Where am I?", the girl asked. April looked at Splinter who gave a nod.

"Well, you're in a sewer".

"A sewer?", the girl asked. "Anything is better than a hospital that's for sure", April chuckled at the girls sense of humor. "Do you know you're name?", April asked after a while. The girl nodded. "Michelle".

"Not quite the American or English name huh?", Raph said. Michelle nodded. "I know that, since I'm not English and or American. Thanks for the tip".

She never thought she'd feel this comfortable around a.. Mutant.

Raph smirked. The girl had guts. "Any idea where you are from?", Michelle turned to see a mutant in a blue bandana. He seemed kind of friendly. "Uhm... ", Michelle tried. "No".

She felt a sting in her head and went to touch it. "Why am I wearing bandages?", she asked, a frown forming in her face. That's when she saw a third mutant with a purple bandana. "You had a wound on you're head. Maybe that's why you don't remember a lot. There's a chance you have slight amnesia",

Michelle nodded. "Thanks uhm... ", she remembered something. "Donnie?".

Everyone gasped as Michelle blinked and gave a small smile. "Somehow I remembered that, due to you're bandana", she explained.

Donnie smiled and gave a nod as he examined for other bruises. When he found nothing, he placed the first aid kit back when Leo sat down next to Michelle. "You know the guys who attacked you?", he asked. Michelle shook her head. "Glad not", she answered. Leo gave a nod. "You were very lucky Raph jumped in right on time".

"Yeah, thanks for saving me", she said. Leo somehow felt a blush coming up when she said that. "You're welcome, couldn't let you get hurt", he said and Michelle blushed too.

Mikey and Raph were watching from a distance, snickering. "I think our fearless leader has a crush", Raph said.


End file.
